


P-RAISE

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Live! References, Love Live! au, Mention of A-RISE, Mention of HonoMaki, Mention of μ's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo, and Myoui Mina are the 16th generation of school idols produced in UTX High School, collectively known as “P-RAISE", and they're holding an event. What kind of event? You'd have to read to find out.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	P-RAISE

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SaTzu Day! I had this idea like 2 weeks ago, and only managed to finish writing it today (was actually hoping to have finished it last night in time for a 0:00 AM SaTzu Day upload, but online classes happened).  
> I've also hidden a lot of references in the fic that I hope someone would be able to notice/guess.  
> But anyway, enjoy!

Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo, and Myoui Mina.

These three were well-known not only in their school, but in the whole region, and quite possibly, even the whole country. They’re the 16th generation of school idols produced in UTX High School, and are collectively known as “P-RAISE”.

After the legendary Love Live competition between A-RISE and μ's, the two groups had spearheaded the revolutionizing of Love Live as a competition, and school idols as a whole. The Love Live competition was then held annually, and every year, each group would try to leave their legacy on the stage where two groups of legends once stood.

Now, 16 years after their school’s A-RISE had graduated, P-RAISE had taken up the mantle to be the next to try grabbing the honor of being the best in the country.

But not all events had to be related to competing in Love Live. All self-respecting school idols knew the importance of appearing in events to appeal to the public. It could either be something that they’d joined, or something they were hosting themselves. And this time, P-RAISE was hosting one.

The idea originally came from μ's, back when they were still rivals with A-RISE. Otonokizaka High was suffering from a decline of enrollees, which had μ's as a group on a very tight budget for their performances, so they proposed a “Dating Auction” of sorts. For one day, the winning bidder would get to spend it with the school idol that they bid for. (What’s very surprising was that no male _ever_ won the bids.)

They weren’t sure back then of how the event would go — considering how very similar it is to compensated dating (it is _strictly_ mentioned that nothing sexual would happen _during_ the date), but only a day after the announcement of the event, many fans had supported the idea, so the event pushed through. And as A-RISE helped μ's during their event years ago, it had become a practice of goodwill — UTX’s school idol groups all never had financial setbacks — to hold the event with Otonokizaka’s school idol group alternating per year, because they did not want to make the auction a competition between the two schools.

A week after the announcement, P-RAISE was getting ready for the year’s “Date An Idol” event. Through years of holding the event, fans knew to estimate when the event would be held, so they could save for the chance. Anyone may enter the venue — though bidders were given priorities for seats than the audience. Payment also had to be done right after the bid to give others a chance if it turned out that the bidder was a bogus bidder — unsurprisingly, there had never been a bogus, ever; but fans wanted to make sure, so the rule still held strong.

In every “Date An Idol” event, the group’s leader would always be the last to be _proposed_ (they wanted to make it sound less like it’s _human trafficking_ ) because the leader was always the MC for the event, such as now.

“And that’s No. 7 proposing to Momo! Please step this way to confirm the proposal.” Sana breathlessly, but still cheerfully said.

The bidding had taken 10 long minutes of non-stop talking in updating the proposal, and it finally ended at 640 thousand yen. It was actually quite scary how intense this event in particular always seemed to go. While it wasn’t the highest ever (the highest was done by μ's very own member, Maki, on μ's own leader, Honoka — which sort of broke the event, but that’s a story for a different time), it was definitely not the lowest. They had also stopped putting _caps_ because the one time they did, the proposal started off at that amount, and the event had to be put on hold to settle the fans’ outrage with each other.

To reiterate, this event was _really_ scary.

As the proposal for Momo had been finalized, P-RAISE’s other member, Mina had taken the microphone from Sana to finally start the last proposal for the event.

“And now, for P-RAISE’s leader, Sana!” Mina hyped the crowd up, directing her hand towards the girl.

“I know everyone’s as excited as we started, so without further ado, you may now propose!”

As soon as the words left Mina’s mouth, No. 25 had raised her auction paddle, and calmly said.

“One million.”

If a pin had dropped at that moment, everyone would’ve heard it.

The silence lasted that it had unnerved even the stoic face of No. 25. No one could really blame anyone, _never_ in the history of “Date An Idol” did it ever start at _that_ high an amount. Not to mention that no one could top the proposal.

This seemed to cue Mina to start speaking. “O-one million? Anybody goi-”

“Two million.”

And now, that same pin could’ve been heard had it landed on carpet flooring.

It was No. 25 who topped her own proposal.

Wanting to stop the event before anything _weirder_ happened, Momo whispered to Mina. “Close the proposal. I think she broke Sana.”

Mina’s gaze was directed from No. 25 to Sana, and saw the once nervous girl — Sana had been worried that no one would propose to her, ridiculous as it may sound — now standing stock still, simply staring into space.

“And that’s No. 25 proposing to Sana! Please step this way to verify the proposal.” Mina stated, before saying greetings and thanks to the bidders and audiences, trying to disperse the crowd in case somebody goes wild with how the last proposal went.

“Thank you for participating in this year’s “Date An Idol”! All proceeds will be used to fund the local public dance studio.”

And that had been the cue for everyone else in the auditorium to leave. A few people did stay — P-RAISE’s classmates and friends who helped them run the event, the two who had _won_ their proposals with the two members of P-RAISE, and of course, the now famed No. 25.

After signing the cheque for the two million, No. 25 tried to head to where Sana was _still_ left in a daze.

“Excuse me, I don’t think Sana’s recovered from the shock, so could we just send you a message tonight about the details of your date?” Mina cut before No. 25 could take a step.

“O-oh, uh, sure. So, I should go now.” No. 25 stated like a question, quite irritated but also quite confused as to why.

Sensing the rising foul-mood from their no-doubt fan — because hello? _No one_ would spend 2 million for a date, probably — Mina decided to give a little incentive.

“Sana would be texting you using her personal number, so please just wait for it. Thank you.”

The statement seemed to have appeased the fan, and went on her merry way — she still had a poker face on, but the skip on her step was telling.

* * *

The human mind was such an amazing piece of the human body. It could let one perform multiple tasks in accordance to what you’re seeing, hearing, smelling, and feeling. It could also help convince one that someone had not just spent 2 million to spend a day with someone. Such was what happened to P-RAISE’s Sana when she came to from her mental black out that afternoon. It was only until Mina had reminded her of what she had to do that her auto-suggestion shattered.

“Don’t forget to message your date details, Sana. I added her contact details in your phone while you were... _inactive_.”

“What date? N-No? What are you talking about, Mina?” Sana brokenly responded, the hand holding her phone to her ear shaking.

“Cut it out, Sana. That’s rude to our fan. YOUR fan.” Momo’s voice warned through their conference call.

“W-what am I gonna do?! S-she spent 2 million yen, you know?! 2 million! A date with me is not worth _that_ much!” Sana screamed at the phone — opting to go on loudspeaker instead — as if screaming at the object would solve her ~~gay~~ panicking.

“Well, for starters, you should message her of your date details.” Mina once again reminded their leader.

“And don’t worry about the money. Just be yourself. You’re _the_ Minatozaki Sana! I’m sure that’s how she would want it.” Momo reassuringly advised.

“Y-you’re right. Thanks guys! I’m gonna call her.” Sana, finally convinced, stated before ending her call.

“Momo…”

“I know. I’m sure she’ll know eventually.” The cheque flashing in her mind for a second.

* * *

Sana was speed walking towards the meeting place _she_ told Tzuyu last night. After ending the conference call with Momo and Mina, Sana had half the mind to call back, or at least message one of them, to ask under what _name_ her date was added into her contacts list, but figured she could just go through them, and if the name didn’t sound familiar to her, then it had to be her date.

_“Oh here it is. ‘Chou Tsuui’? Is she actually a foreigner?” Sana thought out loud, before pressing the call button._

_“Hello. This is Minatozaki Sana. Am I speaking with Ms. Chou?”_

It quickly went downhill from that. Apparently, Mina told Tzuyu that she was going to receive a “text message”, and not a call, so if she wasn’t able to respond immediately in shock, it wasn’t her fault. Tzuyu’s Japanese also wasn’t that good yet, so Sana speaking quickly didn’t help either. And finally, when the two of them had calmed down to have an acceptable conversation going, the call disconnected — Sana had forgotten to charge her phone. This led to Sana apologizing profusely — because it took her 5 minutes to call her _date_ back. Tzuyu may or may not have also felt that she made a bad impression on Sana that had her disconnecting the call. All of these made the two decide to simply call it a night after randomly deciding on the time and place to meet.

Which brought Sana in her current predicament. After the _catastrophic_ late night phone call, Sana tried to brainstorm on what they’d actually do on their date, so that her date wouldn’t feel as if she wasted their day. Needless to say, she fell asleep _really_ late without a plan.

Upon arriving, Sana did not have a hard time finding her date — the girl was standing in front of a plant box just outside the station, trying and failing to be as inconspicuous as possible. Sana must’ve truly blacked out during the _proposals_ because she wasn’t aware that her date was a _model_ . She shouldn’t be proposing to Sana, Sana should be the one proposing to her! She now felt twice as bad that she didn’t have a date _properly_ planned.

After what felt like minutes, but was actually just seconds of staring, Tzuyu finally noticed Sana, and Sana was sure that if the moon ever needed to be replaced, Tzuyu’s smile would be an overqualified substitute, because the smile painted on Tzuyu’s lips was just that ethereal.

And like the moon pulling the seas, Sana slowly made her way towards her date.

“Good morning.” The taller girl slightly bowed.

Receiving nothing but a stare, Tzuyu giggled. “Is this what’s going to happen every time we meet?”

It was official, Sana was dead. That was the only explanation she could think of as to why she was in heaven with an angel. Sana truly had the worst time to be gay panicking.

Sana must’ve said her thoughts out loud as Tzuyu’s cheeks were painted a rosy glow. “Uhm..”

“So where do you want to go first?!” Sana abruptly asked, trying to save what little dignity she still had.

“I’m fine with wherever you want to go.”

“But I want you to decide. I’m pretty sure you know more about me than I know about you.”

“We can just...walk around? And if we think of something, we can do that? Honestly, I’m fine with just us talking.”

“You spent 2 million, and you just want us to talk?”

“We have all the time in the world to go on more dates after you’ve fallen for me.”

“What?”

* * *

They spent the morning going to the nearby mall, and browsing through various shops — entering one if something piqued their attention, which were mostly clothing stores. Whenever Sana sees something cute, she would pull Tzuyu to enter, and make them try them on. This also happened to be the time that both became useless lesbians, and simply gaped at the other. Some of the salesladies found their reactions with each other amusing, and watched for a while, but they also had jobs to do. It was only to their extreme joy that Tzuyu bought _everything_ they tried on — it was originally just the ones Sana wore, but Tzuyu may have been tipped that they looked absolutely adorable together, and that her _girlfriend_ was stunned by her beauty in said outfits.

The salesladies were never as thankful that they were paid on commission.

Sana tried to dissuade the taller girl from buying her the dresses, or at least to pay for her own.

“But I want to spoil you.”

And that had been the end of that discussion. The salesladies squealed in excitement, and Sana simply nodded in acceptance — a very weak attempt in hiding her definitely blushing face.

After that, the two were _exhausted_ — physically, mentally, and emotionally — so Sana suggested they take a break, and eat lunch. Sana then led Tzuyu to a cafe a little ways hidden from the main street. Tzuyu was about to ask the choice of place when they were greeted at the entrance by P-RAISE’s Mina in a maid outfit. The two P-RAISE members acted as if they didn’t know each other, with Mina leading them to a table before leaving them without asking for their orders.

“I hope you don’t mind. This is the only part of the date I had planned.” Sana pulled a chair for Tzuyu to sit.

“It’s okay. I’m not a really picky eater. And if it’s something you’d recommend, I’m sure I’d love it.”

Sana simply smiled prettily at the other girl’s flirting. _“Step up your game, Sana!”_

After having been served some water, the Japanese girl decided to get to know her date more to pass the time.

“So, tell me more about yourself? All I know is that you’re not Japanese, and that if I hadn’t led you here, we would’ve been eating at a fancy restaurant.”

“I wasn-!”

“I’m just kidding.” Sana giggled. “Well? You still have to make me fall for you, you know?”

Tzuyu made due with her statement, and told Sana more about herself in a bid to appeal herself off to the Japanese idol. Sana learned that Tzuyu was a foreign exchange student from Taiwan who got inspired to do better from watching one of their performances — having done better in learning the language, and generally being more open to conversations with her classmates. She found it cute when her Taiwanese date mentioned her pet dog, “Gucci” — it had Sana losing herself in Tzuyu’s eyes as they shined brighter, and her smile as it grew wider, evidenced by her cute dimples.

Their small talk was stopped when Sana excused herself into the kitchen, and returned shortly with their food — a plate of _omurice_ for each of them. Upon serving Tzuyu’s plate, Sana asked what she wanted written on the dish — it was customary in the shop to ask their customers.

“Please write what you’re feeling right now.”

With the ketchup bottle in hand, Sana did as requested, and wrote on the dish. Tzuyu was staring at Sana the entire time, so when Sana finished, and gave the seated girl a pleased smile for her handiwork, Tzuyu had colored a healthy pink when she read ‘Love’ with two cute hearts on the omelette dish.

“Isn’t that too quick?”

“Is it?” Sana moved to her plate next, thinking of what to write, then ultimately just writing ‘Sana Tzuyu’ under an umbrella. “Well, I don’t really _crush_ on people.”

Sana returned to her seat, placing the ketchup bottle back in the middle. “I either _fall in love_ or don’t. But it’s not like I fall for just about anyone — Mina and Momo are pretty, but we’re simply best friends.”

“What makes you fall in love then?”

Sana’s smile grew a bit wider, and gained a bit of mischief. “Whatever it is you’re doing.” She finished with a wink.

The action had Tzuyu flustered even more, but not enough that she couldn’t make a follow up. “For reference, what is it that I’m doing, exactly?”

“I wonder.”

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day as they did that morning, simply wandering around the town, albeit, at a much slower pace. Aside from that, there was one other thing that was different — the mood between the two had shifted from awkward and distant to close and intimate. Whereas this morning, Tzuyu had been walking at least a step behind Sana, now they were side by side, their shoulders bumping every now and then.

With the sun still high up in the sky beating down heat, Sana had figured she’d invite Tzuyu to an ice cream shop to cool down, but mainly for dessert — it was definitely not because she wanted to hear that certain pleased sound the Taiwanese girl makes when she’d tasted something delicious.

After a quick trip down a small and plain ice cream shop P-RAISE frequented, the two headed back to the main streets of Akiba, and looked around once more for something to do. Surprisingly, it was Tzuyu who suggested the arcade center.

But it was no coincidence that the Taiwanese picked the establishment.

Seeing Sana interacting with the old lady back in the ice cream shop had her swooning. Their exchange was so natural and friendly that Tzuyu thought that she was the school idol's grandmother — Sana had clarified that the elder woman really just treated every customer as if they were her own grandchildren. When their frozen desserts were served, the grandma had stayed for a little bit for some friendly chit-chat, seeing as they were the only customers at the time.

Watching the two, Tzuyu had an epiphany. The interaction before her had overlapped with her imagination of the Japanese school idol bonding with her mother back in their restaurant in Taiwan, the two of them laughing without constraint. She wanted Sana as a part of her life and future.

Then and there, she decided to go full force in winning the girl’s heart, and the first opportunity she saw in doing that was through the arcade center. Not to brag, but Tzuyu was confident with crane games, and if any of the romance manga she was reading were to be believed, then she was a step closer to her goal.

On the other side of the equation, Sana was having similar thoughts. When she was merrily talking with the _ice cream grandma_ , Sana had gazed in Tzuyu’s direction by chance, and was surprised. If she was asked to describe her date, words like stunning, heavenly, and graceful would only be some of the words she could use. But _this one_ was a first. Tzuyu was staring at her with warmth and fondness in her eyes that it sent a jolt in Sana’s heart. 

_“What I would give to have her looking at me like that when I wake up every morning.”_

If she wasn’t in love with her before, then she definitely was now.

At least she knew that Tzuyu was interested in her — having spent 2 million for a date, spoiling her with gifts, and finally, her statement this morning. _“...after you’ve fallen for me.”_

Now, she just has to make the younger girl believe that she already did.

* * *

The arcade was God sent.

Tzuyu got Sana a stuffed “Yoda” plushie, as she says was the name of the character she got for her. Sana wondered why she was given the particular character when she wasn’t really a fan of the franchise.

“My friends said that I resemble this character because of my ears, and I wanted you to have something to remember me by, so…”

When Tzuyu was playing the crane game, the thought of getting a _reward_ from Sana was already in her mind. A smile for her efforts maybe, or if she was lucky, a hug? But not a kiss. And even though it was only on the cheek, the action had the two blushing beet red — Tzuyu for receiving a kiss, and Sana for giving it.

It was Sana who recovered first from their impromptu who-can-blush-the-most contest, and giggled at their situation. While she indeed was surprised and embarrassed at what she did, Sana didn’t regret kissing Tzuyu, and would’ve done it again if given the chance.

“Though I’m happy for the sentiment, I don’t think I could ever forget you, Tzuyu.”

Hugging the plushie using one hand, and grabbing Tzuyu’s hand with the other, Sana pulled the flustered girl out of her dazed state, going further into the arcade.

“Though I’d actually rather have you.”

Sana thought that the noise in the bustling arcade would be enough to mask her words, but it apparently didn’t.

“Then, I’m yours.”

Turning around, Sana looked at Tzuyu’s face, trying to read her intentions, but she figured an arcade wasn’t really the best place to have a serious talk, so she made do with the photo booth near them, and entered it with her. Finally facing each other, with the noise dampened, Sana was once more observing the younger girl.

With Sana not talking, Tzuyu figured that she must not have heard what she said. “If you want me, then you can have all of me.”

“Do you really mean that?”

Seeing the affronted look on Tzuyu, had Sana explaining in more detail.

“I’m not saying that I’m doubting your words or anything, just that, I told you how easily I fall for people, but I don’t necessarily date them every time I do.” Sana shifted her gaze away from Tzuyu’s, as if embarrassed at the admission. “I don’t want to enter a relationship to just play around for a bit before the eventual break up. I want to be in a relationship with the future in mind, with the intent of marrying that person. That's why I asked if you truly meant what you said.”

When Tzuyu did not reply, Sana began to ramble. “Not that I’m saying that you have to be certain _now_. It could be later on, you know? And I know that it’s too idealistic, that love doesn’t really happen that way. Like, what if something happens, not that I hope something does happen, but just a what if, you know? We don’t know what could ha-”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Huh?”

“I know that this isn’t really the most romantic of places to ask-”

Tzuyu wasn’t able to finish what she was saying as Sana rushed in to hug her.

“You could’ve asked me in the most unromantic of places, and I would still say yes.”

“Even in a public restroom?”

“Tzuyu, you’re ruining the moment.”

“But you said-!”

“Yes, I would’ve still said yes.”

* * *

_[Omake]_

“Still though, I can’t believe that you spent 2 million yen just to go on a date with me.”

Sana was playing with Tzuyu’s hand, sitting on a bench in a park overlooking a lake that had a festival going on the opposite side. They had just eaten dinner at a fancy restaurant, as Sana had joked during lunch, and were now just resting — a last ditch effort to prolong the time they have together.

“I didn’t spend 2 million yen.”

“Oh? Did we actually take your first offer instead? No one could top it off anyway…”

“It was 2 million yuan.”

“How much is that in yen?”

“About 7 million yen.”

Tzuyu noticed Sana’s hands freezing up, and when she glanced at her recently-gotten _girlfriend_ , she simply let out an amused sigh.

“I guess she’s staying with me tonight.”

Sana would wake up the next day cuddling Tzuyu in a bed she wasn’t familiar with, but that’s a story for another time.


End file.
